Fun With Sonic
by AriesTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic makes an attempt to live without those annoying random disasters, which usually doesn't work, as Eggman prepares for the new nextgen Sonic game, which results in a random disaster. So it all evens out. Rated T just to be safe. Chpt 2 up!
1. Fun With Eggman

**Yes I just wrote "Author's note:" in word art. No you probably can't see it, and yes, I am an idiot… IN STYLE!**

**(Jazz hands!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of those weirdos… BUT I WILL BUY THEM FOR CHRISTMAS! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

All was good in Sonic land. The birds were singing. Knuckles shot them down. Amy was finally going out with Sonic. And Shadow bought a new toaster.

What do you mean "What about Tails"? I don't care!

Anyway, Eggman was concocting some idiotic plan to rule the world so he could lose his chance again like he always does to Sonic. Just to give Sonic's life a purpose.

Let's check up on him shall we?

"Those idiots! They're destroying everything!" Eggman roared angrily, looking at his monitor that was showing Black Doom and his aliens taking over the city, in wherever his secret base is. "How am I supposed to take over the city and make the Eggman Empire if there is no city?"

The soon-to-disappear orange robots that were in the same room looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um, Sir?" one of the robots spoke up.

"I am at my limit! I have no choice! Send in the Eggman Fleet! CHAAAAARGE!"

"Sir?"

"I said… CHAAAAARGE!"

"Sir!"

"What don't you understand about "CHAAAAARGE"? Do I have to add another A in there for you to understand?"

"No, Sir. But those are the video tapes of Black Doom taking over the city 3 years ago…"

"What?"

"He has already been destroyed,"

Eggman looked at the ceiling and said, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"You wouldn't let us!"

_-Flashback-_

Eggman was sitting at his computer eating cookies, while playing World of Warcraft. One of his badniks walked up to him.

"Sir! Black Doom is-" he started

"SHHH! Playing!" Eggman said pointing at the computer screen.

_-Back to reality-_

"…You were playing for four straight years sir!"

Eggman groaned. Then he paced back and forth, rubbing his imaginary chin.

"Well then… OFF TO TACO BELL! CHAAAAAARGE!" he yelled.

His army of badniks marched off to Taco Bell.

'Hmm… the extra A really works…" Eggman thought.

* * *

**Very short. I'm sorry. There will be longer chapters later, mostly because my beginnings blow. Well… here's a smiley face.  (That probably turned up as a question mark… damn.)**


	2. Taco Hell

**Author's Note: Wii will rock you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co., although I have no idea what the co. stands for but we'll work with it for now.**

* * *

Eggman and his orange army of robots stormed down the streets, only Eggman didn't run because he's fatter than crap, so Eggman was floating in his little spherical jet thingy.

The robots put their angry faces on and growled at people and kicked puppies, yet nobody seemed to notice. One of the robots tried to scare an old lady, which resulted in the robot being torn to pieces with a cane.

While that happened, another robot picked a fight with two thugs, and THAT resulted in a lot of robots being shoved into dumpsters.

Some brave robot tried to attack a Korean guy wearing a black belt, and I really don't have to tell you how that went.

When they finally arrived to the door of Taco Bell, Eggman turned around.

"STATUS REPORT, ROBOT A-E-I-O-U-AND-SOMETIMES-Y!" he ordered.

A small round robot came out of the swarm of orange that was Eggman's army.

"Starting population in army: 366," it said, "current amount of robots: 120."

Eggman rubbed his neck-flab. 'I need scarier robots…' he thought.

Eggman made an attempt to crawl his fat ass out of his float-y thing. He tried to lift his two-ton mass of weight that he called his body up from the float-y thing, and failed miserably.

"Quickly!" Eggman panted, "I need an evasive formation!"

"Which one, Sir?!" A-E-I-O-U-AND-SOMETIMES-Y cried out.

"Hmm… PREPARATION H!"

"Got it!" a group of robots said as they moved in front of the float-y thing and formed into a robot pyramid. Eggman leaned his weight to one side of the flying contraption and plopped down onto the top of the robot pyramid. He struggled to lift himself up and then fell off of the robot pyramid.

"CURSES!" Eggman yelled, "Help me up, will you?"

A few robots pulled him up off of the sidewalk. Eggman brushed off the dirt of his strange article of clothing (it looks like my school's band uniform), and marched into Taco Bell.

The Taco Bell was empty, except for some employee who was mopping the floor and the guy at the register thing. Eggman looked around.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" he whispered to the robot next to him.

"People who have jobs are at work right now." The robot whispered back.

"Then why am I here?"

The robots looked at each other.

Eggman waddled up to the counter and pointed at the guy at the register. It was a red hedgehog with thin frizzy quills covering the back of his head. He also had a hat that said, "Taco Bell", and a shirt that said, "I love nachos!"

"YOU THERE!" Eggman yelled, "I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE MY ORDER!"

"Okay, then." The red hedgehog said. He paused for a moment. "…Welcome to Taco Bell! What would you like to eat?"

"Okay, I'll need, like, 50 Crunch Wrap Supremes, and about 120 Carne Esatas for my robots."

"That'll be-"

"Oh! And a diet coke. I need to keep my weight down."

"I see. That'll be $354.35."

Eggman leaned in close to the cashier guy.

"Tell you what," he said, "You give me free meals, and I'll give you one of these fine robots here."

"Really?" the cashier said, his eyes widening.

"Indeed! And I'll even throw in an EggBot Brand lance with it!"

"DEAL!" the cashier said shaking hands with Eggman.

Eggman turned around and called one of his robots. "Attention. I need robot 'ABC-123-DO-RE-MI-ONLY-YOU-AND-ME'!"

A robot walked up to Eggman and said nothing.

"Watch this." Eggman pushed a button on its back. The robot immediately started singing, "ABC! EASY AS 123!"

"AWESOME!!!"

"And, it's portable!" Eggman claimed, as he grabbed a suitcase. He ripped the arms and legs off the robot and shoved the body and head into the suitcase, which didn't work. Eggman started jumping on it and pieces of its body were flinging everywhere.

"ABC! 123! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" the robot screamed.

Eggman grabbed a sledgehammer and bashed the robot into a metal brick, and then closed the suitcase.

"Viola!" he said.

"Woooow!" the cashier said, grabbing the suitcase.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Eggman said, walking away to get his tables.

* * *

**Bruhahahahahahahah! The end of chappie 2!!! Please review! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Heheheeheheeeheheheh.**


End file.
